Pure & Evil
by inexperiencedwriter
Summary: an old member of the organization shows up after five years. she's not what you expect, especially because she's so different than everybody in the organization. why did she leave for five years? does Gin have something to do with it? what side is she on?
1. Chapter 1

**IMPORTANT!**

_**I'm positive that you readers don't and won't read this msg cause you want to read the story, so this is just letting you know that at the end of the chapter there is an author's note that is extremely important.**_

* * *

Gin and Vodka had been given a mission to assassinate this man who knew too much about the organization. They were in the Porsche parked outside of a nightclub. This was a shady neighborhood so they weren't too worried about killing someone in a simple alleyway as long as they didn't leave any evidence behind.

A man stumbled out of the nightclub, drunk. He was swaying this way and that, trying to make his way to an alley.

Gin and Vodka saw their chance. They got out of the car and followed the man. The alley the man had entered was deserted. The man had his back to them and Gin simply pulled out his gun and shot him. That was an easy job.

However, they had failed to see the woman that had walked out of the club after they had started for the alley. When Gin and Vodka turned around to make their way back to the Porsche, they saw her standing ten feet in front of them with her hands in front of her chest.

"Nice to see you got the job done quickly, Gin, Vodka," the woman said.

Gin and Vodka took their guns out and aimed it at the woman. They could not see her face, for the shadows of the buildings were blocking her face.

"That's a greeting I haven't gotten in five years. Don't you recognize me?" the woman asked. She stepped further into the alley and they could now see her smirking face.

"Silver."

"Glad to see you haven't forgotten, Gin," the woman now known as Silver said.

"I didn't know you were still alive," Vodka commented.

"I'm not a traitor so why would I be dead?" Silver asked.

"You disappeared for five years," Gin replied.

"You've never gotten a mission to come after me though, right?" she asked.

Vodka shook his head.

"I've been in America. The new budding singer, Angel," Silver explained.

Recognition flashed across Gin and Vodka's face and it was gone as fast as it had come. Vermouth had mentioned Angel a few times. It was ironic that Silver had chosen that as her stage name.

Silver was a part of the organization even though her codename was not an alcoholic beverage. The reason was unknown and it would give them an advantage anyway. Silver was a high ranking member of the Black Organization; the same rank as Gin.

Her aim was perfect and she was incredibly intelligent, just like Gin. She could also get out of practically any situation, just like Gin. What would you expect when the one who trained her was Gin?

However, she was nicknamed "Angel" by the organization. You could say she was the "purest" of them all. Silver did not kill unless absolutely necessary. She did not enjoy doing it unless the one she was sent to assassinate had done something horrible. If it was a mission to kill someone because they knew too much, Silver would usually avoid those. However, even though she was not a fan of killing, she kidnapped, blackmailed, and did many illegal things without batting an eye.

Silver was younger than Gin by about eight years. Five years ago, she had suddenly disappeared from the organization, but apparently no one had gotten a mission to assassinate her. They had all thought her already dead, but she did have a point: she didn't die easily.

Some members could not believe such a young girl was in the organization and had such a high rank too. However, what they found most unbelievable was how "pure" she was.

"Are you coming back with us?" Vodka asked.

"Yeah," Silver replied.

Without another word, the three headed toward the Porsche and got in. Silver sat in the back. Gin drove to one of their hideouts.

* * *

After walking through a magnificent building, Silver sat in front of a computer with Gin and Vodka at her side.

"It's nice to see you again, Silver," anokata said.

"Same to you. Though, I must say that I would've liked to see you in person," Silver replied.

"Yes. I trust your stay in America was good," anokata said.

"Yes, it was," Silver replied. She then got out of her seat and Gin and Vodka stepped forward.

"I trust the mission was successful," anokata said. It was more of a statement than a question.

Gin and Vodka nodded.

"Good. Vodka, can you step outside for a minute?" anokata ordered.

Vodka nodded again and stepped out of the room.

"This next mission will be to kill a traitor. He has given away information and had run to the FBI when on a mission. His name is Jason Mikami. The FBI is hiding him. I want him found, and I want him dead. Gin, Silver will accompany you on this mission. I want a report when the job is done," anokata said.

"Okay," Silver responded. Gin nodded.

* * *

"Vermouth," Silver called.

Said person turned around.

"Silver! I thought you were dead!" Vermouth exclaimed.

Silver sweat dropped.

"_I'm alive, damn it! I'm standing right here!" she thought._

"No, I don't die easily," Silver replied.

"How was America, 'Angel?'" Vermouth asked.

"You knew?" Silver asked.

"I had a suspicion," Vermouth replied.

"It was okay. How've you been?" Silver asked.

"I've been okay. It's been boring," Vermouth replied.

The two girls arrived at Silver's room.

"Vermouth? Can you lend me something to wear to sleep? All my stuff is at the hotel I was staying at," Silver explained.

"Sure." Vermouth walked out of the room and down the hall to hers, while Silver took a quick shower.

Vermouth walked back into the room just as Silver stepped out of the bathroom. She handed the black spaghetti strap and the very short white shorts.

When Silver saw the nightclothes, she raised an eyebrow. Those were most definitely not what she expected.

"They were from when you lent it to me five years ago. I figured you wouldn't want to wear what I do when I go to sleep," Vermouth replied with a smirk.

Silver grimaced. She absolutely didn't want to wear _that_. Vermouth wore negligees to bed and Silver found them too short and too revealing.

* * *

The next morning, Silver woke up at five. She had a frightening dream; she wouldn't call it a nightmare. When it actually happened in her life, then she would say it was a nightmare. Walking over to the window, she looked outside and saw the beautiful ocean.

The sun wasn't even up yet, but she couldn't get back to sleep, so she just sat by her window and continued to look outside until the sun started to rise.

Silver walked over to the closet and grabbed a pair of faded blue jeans and a plain white tank top. On her feet, she wore white shoes. Grabbing her black coat, she walked out of her room, locked the door, and headed down the hall to Gin's room. He would be up by now. Gin usually woke at dawn.

She knocked on the door and didn't wait long before he opened it.

Stepping out of his room, Gin locked the door and walked down the hall with Silver. There was an uncomfortable silence between them, but unless you could tell from their expressionless face, you wouldn't have known.

They walked out of the hideout and over to Gin's Porsche. The two of them got in and silence passed while they headed toward the city.

Normally, you would be talking about what to do and how to find this person you were going to kill, but it was completely silent. Gin and Silver were a different pair. They already knew what the other were thinking when it came to a mission like this.

Before Silver had disappeared for five years, she and Gin had been partners. They were the best team and completed all the missions they were given. Though, Silver often wore a grimace when it came to killing. The two had not always gone on missions together. Silver had often worked with others in the organization; like scientists, and weapons masters. While she was busy doing that kind of stuff, Gin went on solo missions.

* * *

They were parked in a parking lot. When the traitor had escaped, he had not escaped unscathed. Apparently, Jason Mikami had a partner and that same partner had been injured during Jason's escape. However, he had managed to shoot Jason twice; once in his thigh and another in his shoulder. The FBI had gotten him out of there and put into a hospital. The only problem right now was that Silver and Gin had no way of finding Jason Mikami.

They had however, narrowed the hospitals down to three. Silver was to infiltrate the first one as a patient.

Silver normally had shoulder length brown hair with blue highlights, but she had dyed it a dirty blonde color for the mission.

Silver and Gin both got out of the car and Silver walked a few feet in front of Gin. Gin stepped away from the car, reached into his coat for his gun, and quickly shot Silver four times. The first three grazed her arms and left leg and the fourth went to her left shoulder, however, Gin made sure it didn't hit anything that would cause permanent damage.

Silver fell to the floor gasping. _"I guess I forgot how much a bullet hurts…not to mention multiple bullets," she thought._

While she was gasping for air, Gin hurried into his car and drove away. Security or someone who worked close to there would come soon. He would however, watch from a distance.

* * *

_**Okay, I'm sure some of you who watch and follow the episodes of Detective Conan find the mission somewhat familiar. This is just to answer some of your questions.**_

_**Mizunashi, Rena is currently not in the story because I'm disregarding that part. **_

_**Vermouth is OOC and will probably continue to be. I do sometimes try to make the characters as close to their original personalities as possible (and I've only succeeded in my story Choice. According to my readers of that story, the characters aren't OOC)**_

_**Everyone else might also be OOC. I can't help that and I'm sorry.**_

_**Sherry and Gin had no romantic relation (I'm a big fan of that pairing, but I don't want anything like that in my story, at least not this time)**_

_**Anokata means "that person"**_

_**Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and let me know what you think. **_


	2. Chapter 2

"Move out of the way! Move out of the way!"

Patients, nurses, and visitors hurried to make way for a hospital bed with a bleeding woman on it. Her blonde hair was sticking to her sweaty face and she was clutching her left shoulder.

She was bleeding from all her wounds and some parts of the sheets were turning red. The doctors immediately rushed her to the emergency room and started to surgically remove the bullet in her shoulder. Silver had long ago passed out from blood loss and felt none of the pain.

* * *

She slowly opened her eyes and was blinded by the brightness of the lights.

"You're awake!"

Silver turned her head towards the voice. She stared at…a brown haired woman, but immediately recognized who it was when she saw her wink at her.

"My cover name is Kaitlin, and yours is Alison. I'm your cousin," Vermouth whispered into Silver's ear.

Vermouth then pressed the nurse's button. Not too long after a doctor and a nurse came into the room. The doctor checked 'Alison' over and the nurse wrote down a few things. The doctor asked if there was any pain and 'Alison' responded "no."

After asking a few more questions, and finding out that it would take about a week for the grazes to heal and about another week for the stitches in her shoulder to come off and another few days for her injury to fully heal, the doctor and the nurse left.

To say that Silver was happy was definitely the biggest understatement of the year. For one, she hated hospitals, and two, she would be bored out of her mind.

Silver motioned for Vermouth to lean down a little so that she could whisper into her ear.

"There's this small blue container in the drawer of my nightstand. Bring that here in a week. It helps speed up the healing process," Silver informed.

Vermouth raised an eyebrow.

"I developed it with Sherry," Silver explained.

Vermouth nodded and she left after she and Silver talked a few more minutes. Silver tried moving hers shoulder and hissed in pain. That injury hurt a lot. The grazes on her arms and left leg weren't as painful, but it would be at least three days until she could walk comfortably.

Looking out the window, Silver saw the sunset. It was breathtaking. She gave a small smile and settled into bed.

* * *

Vermouth arrived back at the hideout and walked towards Silver's room. She unlocked the door with Silver's key and entered the room; closing the door on her way. Walking over toward the nightstand, she opened the small drawer and searched around until she found the small blue container. Pocketing the container, Vermouth walked back outside, and locked the door. She walked to her room and got ready for bed after putting the container under one of her pillows.

Silver had spent a week in the hospital already. Her grazes from the three bullets had healed yesterday. The doctor was currently checking her over again.

"The grazes have all healed fine. There aren't any scars, though the bullet wound might have a slight scar. Speaking of that, your shoulder injury should be better in about a week or so. If it's not, I'll check on it and we might have to operate on you if it doesn't heal in two weeks," the doctor informed. He then recorded her status and left the room wishing her a speedy recovery.

Silver was glad that her grazes were healed. She had tried walking her second day there at the hospital, but had almost fallen had she not had great reflexes and placed her hand on the bed. When she had tried three days ago, she managed to walk, but was not really steady. Today, she got out of bed and started to walk. When she could do that fine, she walked straight to her door and left to get some fresh air.

Silver walked to the grassy area around the hospital. She had been cooped up in her hospital room and she was glad for the fresh air. Plus, now, she could search and look out for Jason Mikami.

The man was about five feet seven and had dark brown hair. He often gelled his hair up. His eyes were brown, he was lean, and one of his favorite things to do was spend his time outside.

Silver walked around the area, hoping to catch a glimpse of Jason. When she had walked around practically the whole building, she sat down on a bench. Suddenly, Silver caught sight of something shining. She turned her head to the left and looked up at the sky. Silver had seen a gun when she had turned. It seemed the FBI was here. Their guns were usually concealed, but sometimes, light would bounce off it and reveal where it was. This gun that Silver had spotted was in the hands of a male agent. She didn't know who it was, but was currently glad it was not Akai Shuichi.

The agent seemed to be keeping his eye on someone to her left. Looking down from the sky, Silver followed his gaze and saw him. She had found the traitor. He was sitting underneath a tree, a book in his hands. Slowly getting up from the bench, Silver made her way towards the tree. When she was just by it, her legs fell weak and she collapsed onto her knees; a gasp escaped her mouth.

* * *

Jason looked up from his book when he heard someone gasp. He saw, in front of him, a woman on her knees. It seemed she was in pain. Quickly disregarding his book, he got up and went to her side. The FBI agent put his hand to his gun just in case the woman tried something.

"Are you alright?" Jason asked.

"Yes. Yes, I'm fine. Can you help me up?" Silver asked.

Jason nodded and kept his hand on her arm and pulled her up. He steadied her when it seemed like she was going to fall again.

"Thank you," Silver said with a smile.

"Why don't you come here and sit with me under the tree? Give your legs a break?" Jason asked.

"Okay."

He led her to the tree and she slowly sat down. He plopped down next to her and said, "My name's Jason."

Silver smiled. "Alison. It's nice to meet you, Jason."

"Alison. That's such a nice name," he commented.

Silver pretended to blush and thanked him. The two talked for an hour. That FBI agent had long ago let go of his gun.

It was getting dark and Silver said she'd best head back to her room. Jason offered to walk her back and she said okay. They walked back into the hospital and took the elevator up to her floor. When they stopped at her room, he said, "If you need anything, my room's at the end of this hall to the left."

* * *

KNOCK KNOCK

Vermouth opened the door after knocking twice and sang, "Morning!"

"Ugh! Go away!" Silver replied without moving her head from the pillow. In fact, she threw the second pillow at Vermouth, but the blond, well brown, haired woman only laughed and dodged the pillow.

"Didn't sleep?" Vermouth asked.

"No. I spent all night thinking," Silver replied. She was leaning against the wall now.

"About what?" Vermouth asked. She was met with silence.

"Fine, don't tell me! We all have our secrets," Vermouth replied, her tone understanding. Silver gave her a thankful smile.

KNOCK KNOCK

"Come in," Silver said.

Jason opened the door and to his surprise, he saw not just Alison, but a brown haired woman.

"Oh! Hi, Jason. This is my cousin, Kaitlin," Silver introduced.

"Hi Alison. Nice to meet you Kaitlin," Jason greeted.

Vermouth gave the male a smile and nodded. Jason had come in to tell Alison that the doctor had just checked him over and said that he could be released in three days. At this little bit of news, both women's eyes widened slightly; they were running out of time.

Silver was the first to recover. "That's great news, Jason!"

"Yeah, it's great!" Vermouth followed.

"Thanks! I gotta go now. See you later," Jason said. He left the room and Vermouth walked to the door and locked it. By the time she was by Silver's hospital bed again, Silver's phone had been taken out and she was currently texting Gin about the news.

When she was done, she looked toward Vermouth and asked, "Did you bring the healing pills?"

Vermouth nodded and reached into her purse and too out the blue container. Silver popped the lid open and took a pill. She put it into her mouth and swallowed it; no water was needed. Silver closed the bottle and gave it back to Vermouth.

"Give that to Gin when you see him. Tell him not to ask questions and just hold on to it until I ask for it back," Silver said.

"Alright. You two are going to have to act fast. When do you plan on saying 'goodbye?'" Vermouth asked.

"We are planning on saying 'goodbye,' as you call it, the second he's out of the building. I plan on being released the same date as him and if he's walking, then I'll walk alongside him and talk to him and eventually lead him to a deserted park. Once there, I'll take care of his 'guards' and Gin will kill him," Silver explained.

"Why aren't you the one to kill him and Gin the one to take care of the guards?" Vermouth asked.

"This guy has been in our organization and is likely to see the glint of my gun. All that walking will definitely give him a chance to get a glimpse of it. If he doesn't see it, then the FBI will. I won't be carrying any weapon on me. The traitor will not be expecting someone else, that's hidden, to shoot him. He won't be able to see Gin," Silver said.

"You're not carrying any weapon?! How the hell are you going to take care of the FBI?! Vermouth hissed.

Silver smirked. "I have my ways."

* * *

_**How was this chapter? I completely suck at plotting people's deaths cause I'm not a killer and I'm not a fan of horror movies, though I always want to watch it when a new one comes out. For example, Prom Night and Shutter. I might watch it, but right now, I'm too chicken.**_

_**This chapter may have been boring to some of you, but I had to get everything down. Like the details and stuff. **_

_**I hope you all like this chapter!**_

_**Let me know what you think and if you have any suggestions by leaving me a review!**_


End file.
